No Cure for the Common Cold
by Singkatsu
Summary: Rosalind had headed to Norad's capital to present her cure for the common cold, she never thought that she'd have to deal with a naggy, health-conscious nun. Drabble. Rune Factory 1 and 2.


A/N: This is my first drabble in a little while and, though this one was a little unconventional, I really enjoyed writing them again. Before you start the story, I just wanted to clarify that the 'Sister Lara' that is mentioned is indeed the same Lara from Rune Factory and Rune Factory Frontier, though she is middle-aged and not living in Kardia or Trampoli by this point. Also, the story itself was inspired by a quest of Rosalind's from the second game, where she hires Kyle as a research assistant and asks him to drink a potion that she created. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this small slice of Norad life and I'd appreciate any feedback you have to give. Happy Readings!

Vials and medicine bottles covered nearly every available surface. Though all neatly labeled and stacked, every available counter-top or shelf was covered in the glass containers. Rosalind took note of the stack of some crates in the corner that seemed to house even more of the things. _Who in the world would ever need this many?_ However, despite the lack of space, the blue-haired girl could hardly call it _untidy._ It was maybe cluttered at worst.

The scent of drying herbs tickled the girl's nostrils, mellow but still pungent enough to be smelt as she moved about the room. A large glass cabinet was fitted behind the room's only desk, which was small and Spartan in design, and held numerous syringes, mortars and other medicinal tools. The clearing of an older woman's throat cut into Rosalind's inspection of the small office space, making her clutch onto her purse tightly in order to collect herself.

"So how might I help you, Ms. De Sainte-Coquille?"

The formal tone of address made Rosalind straighten, her spine locking into the posture ingrained into her by her mother and old maids. After all, a woman of status always faced every situation with grace, poise and an air of assuredness that could rival a queen.

Rather than sit in the gothic armchair across from the other woman – _who in the world would use that style of furniture in a Rococo style church anyway? It was a rather appalling combination – _the young heiress remained standing, holding her ground before the desk. Though a nun, the woman before her was one of high repute and Rosalind could not, and would not, allow herself to show weakness before her. With quick and certain movements, she removed a small bag from her clutch and gently placed it on the desk.

"I came to discuss this, Sister."

"This?" The question was light and filled with genuine curiosity; quite far from the condescension Rosalind was expecting from a sister apothecary of the Holy Order of Grimoire.

"The pouch contains a potion which I concocted recently, the results of which should greatly interest you."

"You seem sure of that, dear."

"The results of the potion were very promising," The older woman took a vial from the small bag and then held it up to the light to get a better look at the inner liquid.

"What does it treat?"

Rosalind was certain she'd caught the other woman's interest, even if her attitude was still detached and polite.

"It is a cure for the common cold, Sister Lara," Pride seeped into the blue-haired girl's voice, though her body did not further betray her elation.

Rosalind deflated when an exhausted sigh escaped the nun's lips. "Now, Ms. De Sainte-Coquille, young people often come to me with their easy solutions to difficult problems and, as much as I admire their spirit, I am forced to…explain why their idea isn't right. Frankly, I'm getting tired of seeing young people who think they know how to save the world."

Lara stood and quickly walked around the side of her large desk, handing over the pouch as she reached its other side.

"I'm sure it's an interesting mixture, but we have enough tried and true remedies for handling colds right now. So long as people know not to push themselves, and take the appropriate action when they get sick, medicine isn't necessary."

Rosalind would **not** let herself be cast aside like this. Her medicine was brilliant and this woman was not going to discard it as some unrealistic fantasy. _She would be heard!_

"Sister, I don't think you understand," During her speech, Lara had begun to lead the younger girl to the door of the office, likely in order to offer a polite goodbye and get-on with the rest of her morning without causing a big fuss. "I've tested this potion and it has had spectacular results. My subject said he felt better immediately after having-"

The pink-haired woman's face had turned a deep red at the start of Rosalind's defense, her eyes narrowed in anger at the young heiress.

She interrupted the girl's thoughts quickly, "You tested this on someone? You tested this, without the permission of any board or any consideration of the aftereffects?" The rage was clearly discernible in her voice.

"I-I-"Rosalind was appalled by the nun's behavior, as well as overwhelmed by the situation. No one ever spoke in such accusatory terms back home…except for maybe Jake. "He's perfectly fine! N-Not to mention that our town doctor, Natalie, said that testing remedies like that was acceptable."

"The nerve! She's completely irresponsible!" Lara hissed, stalking back to the opposite side of her desk. Rosalind fidgeted nervously, feeling much like Dorothy when faced with too many people, as she watched the older woman take out a sheet of paper and furiously write a message. She was surprised when it was roughly handed to her.

"Now listen dear, and listen well," Lara spoke coldly as she leaned against her desk, accidentally moving the stack of papers that were neatly tucked into a corner. "You do not test any, _any_ medication on other people, do you understand? What you did was not only dangerous, but considered unacceptable by the physicians of Norad. You do not, _do not_, perform human tests unless you are absolutely certain it will not harm them, understand?"

The ribbon on her head bounced up and down as she nodded meekly.

"Potions are dangerous," Lara barked. "Medicine is dangerous, and it is offensive that you would risk lives because you did not understand that! I cannot believe that people your age would be willing to hurt others just for _money_, you're all so selfish. Grimoire only knows what kind of ingredients you have in there; I'm amazed that he didn't collapse right after!"

"But it was made with a mixture of medicinal herbs and-

"Regardless, this is not the type of thing you should be giving out to everyone before there is some serious testing. Even though you brought it to me _now_, that isn't enough. You're of an intelligent enough age to know that there are protocols to consider and that a person's safety is of the highest importance in medical practice."

Lara put her hand forward then, letting it hover between herself and the other woman in the room. "Speaking of protocol, I'll be confiscating that actually. It may be important, you never know what kind of disease may come from that poor soul you fed it too, and we'll need it as a reference."

Speechless, Rosalind handed the bag back over, arms slightly shaky after the verbal onslaught.

"Now, Ms. De Saint Coquille," The nun swiftly escorted the girl to the door, pushing her past the filled cabinets and hanging herbs. "I expect you to hand that letter over to the Ms. Natalie you mentioned earlier. I have a few choice words on her conduct in this situation and I'd like her to understand the gravity of her, and your, actions. However," Where hostile and stern just a moment before were, Lara's voice suddenly became quite pleasant and warm, and far similar to the way she spoke when Rosalind first arrived. "I did quite enjoy this meeting, so don't be afraid to stop by again. Send my regards to your family; the De Saint Coquille's were old village friends. Have a pleasant rest of the day."

With those parting words, Rosalind was pushed into the hall and the office door closed heavily behind her, its click sounding like a gunshot in the sudden quiet.

The blue-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still confused and speechless at the recently ended sequence of events. However, despite her befuddlement, she had learned two very important things from this meeting: all of her mother's 'rules of confidence' did not apply when facing an angry nun and to never act on seemingly ingenious ideas ever again.

On the other side of the heavy oak door, Lara smiled to herself, fiddling with a small glass bottle. Another day, another young one driven off the path of self-created medicine and another few years of her position as head apothecary and head doctor of the Main Nunnery of the Holy Order. She smiled. Her nagging was still useful yet.


End file.
